The Fleeca Job
'The Fleeca Job ' is the final part of the Fleeca Job, the first heist available in ''Grand Theft Auto Online ''. Overview The crew of two players will be tasked by Lester Crest to steal bonds from safety deposit box 167 at the Fleeca on the Great Ocean Highway in Chumash. After completing the set-up missions, the finale sees the two players take up the role of driver and driller. The driver drives them both to Flecca Bank in the stolen armored Kuruma while the driller hacks their security system with the same hacking minigame as the previous mission. Just like before, the minigame consists of the player moving an constantly moving line from a start point to an end point. If it touches anything but the exit it fails has to be restarted. There are 3 levels with each one increasing the difficulty of the maze. Continued failure slows down the speed of the point but reduces the achievement level. It is recommended to use the D pad rather than the analogue stick. After completing the minigame, use the cellphone to unlock the bank's vault. After arriving at the destination, they both don masks and go into the bank. The driver controls the NPC witnesses and shoots out the four ceiling mounted security cameras. The driver must destroy the cameras quickly. An on-screen indicator shows the driver the level of intimidation. They must not kill any of the witnesses but if the intimidation level drops to the minimum, the teller will trip the alarm to alert the police. While this is happening, the driller goes to the safe deposit box and plays a drilling minigame to open up the box and take the contents. The driller goal is to drill through 2D lock with 4 pins as show in the HUD. But if the drill is pushed too hard it overheats turning the bit red and it takes a few seconds to cool down the bit. The driller controls the speed the bit turns using the controller trigger and how hard the bit is pushed into lock using the left analog stick. After the opening the deposit box, the crew will get a three star wanted level. They return to the Kuruma and Lester will say that he has paid a getaway guy, who is waiting for the crew at the Zancudo Bridge. There will be multiple police roadblocks along the way. Eddie will be piloting an Cargobob with an electromagnet, drive below the magnet before reaching the tunnel so he can pick up the crew and escape from the police. The two players are then seen in a cut-scene celebrating at the Tequi-la-la. There is no Leader set-up cost to the player for this job (Lester says he will cover it this first time) the first time a player is Leader. Subsequent replays incur the standard 10% ($5,750 for easy difficulty, $11,500 for normal difficulty & $15,812 for hard difficulty) fee. Mission Objectives *Go to Lester's Factory *Get in the Kuruma Driver *Take the driller to Fleeca Bank *Wait for the Driller to unlock the vault *Put on a mask *Enter the bank *Take out the cameras *Control the witnesses *Go to the Pickup Point *Drive under the Cargobob Driller *Go to Fleeca Bank *Unlock the vault *Put on a mask *Enter the bank *Go to the safety deposit box Elite challenges *Complete in under 5:20 *Nobody gets wasted *Vehicle damage under 6% The bonus for completing the Elite Challenge in the Heist Finale is $50,000. Glitches * (PS3 & Xbox 360) The Cargobob can sometime spawn without the electromagnet making it impossible to pick up the car and finish the heist. ** If the player exits to freeroam when this bug occurs, in order to restart the heist, this will cause Lester to call the player telling them they've completed the heist. This results in the player being locked from the heist for at least 30 minutes and not being paid for "completing the heist". Gallery Kuruma-GTAV-Rearview.png|The police chase as seen in the trailer Kurumagtav.png|Lester explaining the job GTAV-Heists-Update-30.jpg|The crew inside the bank VLSI Circuit Breaker 2.0-GTAO.jpg|Hacking the vault door. VLSI Phone-GTAO.jpg|Unlocking the vault using the phone. Drill-Minigame-GTAOnline.jpg|The Drill minigame. Tequi-la-la-GTAOnline.jpg|The crew celebrating in the Tequi-la-la. Video The Fleeca Job starts at 16:45. Trivia *This is the easiest heist finale mission to get the "Can't Touch This" achievement/trophy, the player just need to be careful to not get shoot while escaping from the police. * This is the first time Eddie Toh would appear in GTA Online as a getaway pilot on the Cargobob, revealing he's been working with Lester long before the events of GTA V. Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online